Cabba
Cabbe |group = Saiyan |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |race = Saiyan (6th Universe) |birthplace = Sadal |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = 6th Universe Team |team2 = 6th Universe |team3 = 6th Universe Baseball Team |affiliation = Sadal Defense Force |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |instructor = Rensō |instructor2 = Vegeta |headquarters = Sadal |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Super) |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Double Axe Handle * Garlic Cannon * Kiai Eyes * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Knifehand Strike * Mimicry * Shockwave From the Body * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = }} is a Saiyan of the 6th Universe's planet Sadal. He was a member in both incarnations of the 6th Universe Team, competing as a member in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition and in the Tournament of Power. Personality Unlike most examples of the Saiyan race, Cabba is shown to be a fairly good-natured and individual with a kind disposition. This is mostly due to him being a 6th Universe Saiyan, who have more good-hearted, due to their culture's evolution, opposed to the one's found in their twin-universe. Friendly and forthcoming, he willingly started a conversation with the senior Saiyans, Son Gokū and Vegeta, chatting them up despite them being strangers. As a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, he helps stop criminals and lawbreakers within their Universe, and as such, has a sense of justice. However, like all Saiyans, he enjoy's combat, and promises to not hold back in his matches in the tournament. As he managed to pass the preliminary test of the tournament, he also seems to be rather intelligent.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pages 3-6 He's also shown to be a very respectful young man, insisting on calling Vegeta , showing great respect for the man who taught him how to transform.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 Appearance Cabba's appearance is fairly standard for a member of the Saiyan race, though he appears slightly frailer than the rest. Along with his frail build and young appearance, he has narrow eyes and a gentle face. His hair is in the same spiky black hair his race is known for; notably, it resembles Gohan's hairstyle from his early adulthood. As noted by Vegeta, Cabba's clothing is in the style that the Saiyan's wore before they were annexed by Freeza's Army;Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, page 3 his attire consists of a simple iron breastplate, attached with shoulder-straps. Underneath is a bodysuit, blue in colour, as well as brown armbands, purple and brown boots, and a belt with a silver buckle. Abilities Cabba is an extraordinarily powerful fighter within the 6th Universe, who's the ace of the Saiyan elite unit, the Sadal Defense Force.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 His reputation and strength lead him to be selected to represent his universe on two occasions. He could pressure Vegeta in their base forms despite Vegeta's power being superior to that of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks without even transforming, and managed to get the upper hand when he turned Super Saiyan. One of Cabba's surprising abilities is his ability to copy moves he has seen, similar to a manner that Gokū could do which Yamcha compared them. As such, after only seeing it done once, Cabba was able to do the Garlic Cannon and equal Vegeta's in their base forms.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan Cabba achieves the legendary Super Saiyan transformation during his match against Vegeta in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition. This transformation comes with the traditional hallmarks of the Super Saiyan form; golden hair, a flaming golden aura, and green eyes. Notably, Cabba's eyebrows thicken, and unlike other cases of the Super Saiyan transformation, he gains no increase in muscle mass, retaining his wiry frame.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Super Saiyan 2 Following Monna's insulting of his teacher, Vegeta, and threatening of Caulifla and Kale, Cabba's rage was pushed to its limits. Finally peaking, Cabba underwent a transcendent transformation and achieved the state of Super Saiyan 2. His power increased tremendously, as he was outclassed by Monna before transforming, and effortlessly defeated her after the fact. As with his previous transformation, he gains no increase in muscle mass, an oddity for male Saiyans.Dragon Ball Super, episode 112 Part IV Hakaishin Champa Arc Cabba is one of the members of Team 6th Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Nameless Planet. Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the 6th Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 After the battle between Piccolo and Frost, Cabba defends Frost against the claim that he was cheating. However, after Frost is revealed to have cheated, Cabba is shocked at this. Cabba became disheartened when he learned of Frost's true nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 34 After Vegeta finishes his match againts Magetta, Cabba offers to fight with Saiyan prince. During the early part of their fight Cabba manages to be on par with Vegeta´s base power up until the later uses the Super Saiyan transformation, Vegeta askes him to inmediately transform in order to continue with the match but to the prince dissapointment Cabba reveals to him about his inability use said power and askes Vegeta to teach him how to use it. After saying those words, Vegeta starts to beat down cabba with powerful punches and kicks while manipulating him to think that he will kill his family and race, which angers Cabba and helps him trigger the Super Saiyan transformation follow by striking back againts the prince with and initial overwhelming assault. In the middle of their fight Cabba returns to his senses and normal form after realising what were Vegeta´s plan, which he inmediately confirms it, Vegeta then askes him to turn back to Super Saiyan to continue. Cabba manages to turn into Super Saiyan once more but, them the prince processes to use the Super Saiyan Blue transformation to end the fight in a single punch and knowking out Cabba but no before advising him not to forget the feeling of pain that he felt from their fight. Vegeta later wakes him up and before processing to the next fight the prideful Saiyan gives a short lecture about the Saiyan pride to Cabba and encourage him to become stronger, Cabba finally reverence to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Cabba is one of the members of Team 6th Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Nameless Planet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the 6th Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pages 3-6 Universe Survival Arc While on some part of the universe, Cabba is contacted by Champa to enlist more Saiyans from his universe, who are even stronger than Cabba himself. Cabba becomes uncomfortable by this request and begins to search for stronger Saiyans. Somewhere on the 6th Universe Cabba journeys to a small red woodland planet to find Rensō in order to enlist him as one of the members of the their universe's representative team.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 After Rensō turned down the offer, Cabba sought out Caulifla, whom Rensō had recommended based on her strength. Despite telling her the fate of the Universe rests on the tournament, Caulifla refused and told Cabba to leave. When her gang members tried to force him out, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and pushed them back with Kiai Eyes. Cabba tells her that she could be trying to get stronger, and that her brother holds her abilities in high regard. With this, Caulifla is convinced to learn from Cabba.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Cabba begins their training by showing Caulifla the transformation for a second time. He found her excitement off-putting, however, as he didn't quite know how to explain the form due to having obtained it so recently. Cabba tried to insult Caulifla to bring out the strength of her anger, but it didn't take. She asks him if he's angry whenever he transforms, which he denies; Cabba reveals that a Super Saiyan's ki is centered in their back. He sees Caulifla replicate the sensation and encourages her further, leading to her Super Saiyan transformation. Caulifla's display of intense strength as a Super Saiyan terrifies Cabba, and he concedes she could very well defeat him a Super Saiyan. She tells him that he'll enter the Tournament of Power, and she's bringing someone new: Kale.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Cabba witnesses Caulifla teaching Kale, and participates in her demonstration of the Super Saiyan form. Kale, however, doesn't get a handle on the form the way Caulifla did, and Cabba pointed out she might need to be clearer in how she's teaching Kale. When Caulifla attempts the "anger" method, Caulifla then forces Cabba to participate, and yet yells at him when he goes too far. The ensuing chaos results in Kale becoming a Super Saiyan, but the transformation sequence terrifies both Cabba and Caulifla, the former asking her to reign it back. The two are knocked back by Kale's intense energy, Cabba being shocked at Kale's unique form. Kale threatens to kill Cabba with her new transformation, and she indeed attempts to make good on this threat. Caulifla is quick to blame Cabba for Kale's anger, though Cabba points out Kale most likely just got angry because they were being friendly. Despite transforming to fight Kale, Cabba is no match, but Kale attempts to kill him. A freshly tranformed Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla savs Cabba from death. When Kale reverts back, Cabba admits they may have unintentionally found an amazing member.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Universe Survival Arc (manga) Relationships Rensō Vegeta Cabba and Vegeta have a complex relationship. As two Saiyans, Vegeta was initially gruff towards the younger Saiyan. However, due to Vegeta's methods of tough love and deliberate guidance, the Prince groomed his younger contemporary into a strong warrior. Cabba achieved the Super Saiyan transformation under Vegeta's tutelage, and came to respect the man as his Master. Despite Vegeta's misgivings, he's shown to care for his student in is own way, and they share a bond due to this. It was also Vegeta who inspired Cabba to achieve Super Saiyan 2, in rage at his Master being called cowardly. Caulifla Battles In Other Media Video Games Cabba will be among the characters included in Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 DLC Pack 1. Trivia * Like all Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a kind of vegetable. In this case, his name was likely taken from . * Amongst the members of the 6th Universe Team which fought the 7th Universe, Cabba is the youngest member. * In Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, Vados refers to Cabba as the strongest Saiyan in the 6th Universe. The introduction of Kale and Caulifla would go to disprove this. * Cabba bears resemblance to Tarble, both physically, and his role and connection to Vegeta. References Navigation Category:Characters that have participated in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive Category:Characters who participated in the Greatest Martial Arts Tournament in the Universe Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans